Posse
by T. Lecter
Summary: o metal pesa tanto quanto a vida. / xx desafio feito pelo dan xx


**Posse**

_o metal pesa tanto quanto a vida_

_desafio feito pelo dan_

Um relâmpago iluminou a sala e o vento diabólico que adentrava o recinto pelas frestas da porta assanharam as chamas pálidas das velas expostas em castiçais de ferro. Juugo sentiu suas mãos tremularem por alguns breves segundos. O disparo da arma fora ouvido do lado de fora da casa, obviamente. Os olhos do rapaz estavam fixos no corpo caído ao chão. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha dorsal, refazendo o caminho de seus músculos com uma precisão demoníaca. Jogou a arma no chão, mirando o olhar do garoto ao seu lado, paralisado, estático como uma assombração no escuro.

"Konohamaru..." sua voz saiu rouca, embargada pelo pavor que estampava o rosto do garoto. Pensou em chamá-lo novamente, mas não foi necessário. Seu rosto já se voltava para sua direção com uma lentidão tortuosa. Engoliu em seco, os ombros se encolhendo com calma. "Fale comigo."

Konohamaru entreabriu os lábios, mas sua voz se recusou a abandonara garganta. Ali mesmo ficou, estrangulada pelo pânico iminente que ainda não esta pronto para ser expresso. Encarou os olhos de Juugo com um misto de medo e desespero a brilhar nas íris de seus olhos chorosos. Suas mãos grudaram no cachecol que trazia no pescoço. Podia senti-las suar contra o tecido de lã.

"Juugo... Isso..." as palavras morreram bem ali.

O mais velho direcionou seu olhar ao chão avermelhado. O barulho da chuva nas janelas de vidro torturava seus sentidos e o fazia imaginar que era sangue o que caía do céu. Respirou fundo, pronto para voltar a falar quando ouviu o som da madeira da porta ser espancada por pulsos fortes. Konohamaru correu para o canto e se encolheu, seu olhar direcionado ao corpo inerte no chão no extremo oposto.

Com passos silenciosos, Juugo seguiu até à porta, a escuridão da noite devorando seus olhos à medida que se afastava das velas. Abriu a porta e deixou que o homem encharcado trouxesse a chuva para dentro da casa.

"Ela está morta." Juugo afirmou, com segurança. "Mas Konohamaru está em segurança, Kakashi." Sua voz falhou em um tom.

O recém-chegado correu na direção das velas, o barulho de seus pés no chão amadeirado soava como um alarme tenebroso de que a morte estendida no chão não passara despercebida. Os olhares de Kakashi e Konohamaru se encontraram e o garoto encolheu-se ainda mais no canto.

"Vamos sair daqui, Konohamaru." O garoto não respondeu; seu olhar desviava-se para novamente se fixar à imagem ensangüentada e inerte abandonada no piso. Kakashi voltou-se para Juugo, a curiosidade brilhando como diamante em seu olhar. "O que diabos aconteceu aqui?"

"Ela morreu." Foi sua resposta. "Um único tiro na cabeça."

Kakashi engoliu em seco, notando a arma no chão, numa posição que tornava impossível aquilo ter sido um suicídio. E, se o fosse, um dos dois teria removido a arma de seu lugar original. Não sabia como perguntar, mas não havia uma forma simples. "Quem empunhava a arma?"

O silêncio devorou a sala como um predador faminto, sendo domado por um trovão que cortou o céu com violência, imediatamente depois de clarear cada gota do sangue morto no chão com um relâmpago. Sobre a cabeça de Konohamaru, uma aranha encolhia suas patas, assim como ele encolhia as pernas.

"Eu vou buscar ajuda." Afirmou Kakashi.

"Você morreria de sede antes de encontrar o primeiro povoado nesse deserto."

"Não me faltarão cactos e chuva até que eu o encontre, Juugo." A afirmação soava banal diante da cena que se desenhava cada vez mais pavorosa diante de seus olhos. "Eu preciso ir. Konohamaru não vai ficar aqui."

Quando ele se moveu com passos apressados na direção da saída, Konohamaru ficou de pé, o desespero novamente removendo a cor de seu rosto. Juugo antecipou-se e foi até ele, envolvendo-o, sentindo seu corpo amolecer em seus braços como gelatina.

Antes que Kakashi tomasse distância, Juugo desprendeu-se do contato de Konohamaru e buscou pela arma que jazia no chão. Seu dedo buscou o gatilho e em seguida a guiou na direção do homem que parou na porta para olhar por cima do ombro a ameaça que tinha sua vida em mira. "Juugo..." A arma não esperou que nenhuma outra palavra fosse pronunciada. Acertou-o no peito. Uma, duas, três vezes.

"Konohamaru é só meu, Kakashi. Só meu." Disse, mais para si mesmo do que para o novo cadáver que se debruçava sobre o próprio sangue.

A arma novamente tocou o chão e mais uma vez eram só Juugo, Konohamaru e a morte dividindo morada. Quando o garoto lhe encarou com seus olhos úmidos e avermelhados, Juugo entreabriu os lábios, mas só depois de muito tempo foi capaz de perguntar. "Konohamaru... por que você fez isso?"

O garoto soluçou, a expressão de seu rosto tornando-se sombria em meio ao rubor. "Pelo mesmo motivo que você atirou nele... Você é só meu." A voz trêmula do garoto tinha um poder sobrenatural de congelar o sangue de Juugo. "Temari queria te roubar. Por isso ... por isso atirei... Você é só meu. Só meu!"

Juugo buscou por seu abraço, o nervosismo de sua alma transbordando em calafrios e tremores generalizados. Tinha de tirar Konohamaru dali. Tinha de esperar a chuva passar. Tinha de esperar a morte de Temari e Kakashi esfriar, e então decidir o que fazer com eles.

Tinham que fugir dali.

**xx**

**N/A:** Lembra quando eu tinha pena de matar os personagens nas fanfics? Sei lá cara.


End file.
